


Power & Control

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Classroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher Steve Harrington, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Steve Harrington, Under-negotiated Kink, Virgin Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Billy needs to raise his grade in art.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96
Collections: Anonymous





	Power & Control

Mr. Harrington. The new, young art teacher. Girls wanted him. Guys wanted to be him.

Billy couldn’t give two shits about the guy. He knew he was hot, sure. Wouldn’t mind getting pounded, being split on his dick. But he was straight. Strictly into tits and pussy.

However, Billy did give a shit about his grade because his future depended on it. He needed to get out of Hawkins and back to California on some sort of academic scholarship since Neil was certainly not paying for his college. He had straight A’s, well on the way to a 4.0 GPA. Except that B- in art.

Fucking art.

He hated art. Despised it. Couldn’t draw to save his life. And, of course, it was the one class holding him back from that 4.0. He had grown desperate. Already tried sweet talking Mr. Harrington. Didn’t work. Put more effort into his goddamn art projects just to be critiqued on how good art doesn’t mean meaningful art or some stupid shit like that.

Billy wasn’t above begging. Wasn’t above marching into Mr. Harrington’s class after school and getting down on his knees, pleading for any sort of extra credit, any way to raise his grade.

That's exactly what his plan was as he walked into the asshole’s class, giving up his free time to some asshole who was probably sick and tired of Billy’s shit. But he didn’t care. Walked into the class with bravado, closed the door behind him before approaching his desk, only to find him staring up at Billy, eyebrow raised as he sipped his coffee.

“Can I help you with something, Billy?” He sounded almost amused.

“Yeah, actually,” Billy smiled. “I need to bring my grade up and I know we already talked about this, but are you sure there isn’t anything else I can do?”

Billy leaned against his desk, batting his eyelashes as Harrington set his mug down with a sigh.

“Billy I-”

“Please.” He urged. “There has to be some sort of extra credit or revisions. I’ll draw anything you want, Mr. Harrington. I’ll do anything.”

All his pride. All flushed down the toilet just like his grade. Billy knew he looked pathetic as he stood there, half a second away from dropping down to his knees and begging. He watched as Mr. Harrington fell into deep thought, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Anything, hm?” 

“Anything.” Billy solidified. 

Then Harrington stood up. Moved everything off his desk - his mug, stack of papers and sketches - before he walked to the door. Stood there for a second, contemplating silently before he seemed to make up his mind. Locked the door. Looked over his shoulder, past Billy and at all the windows. The blinds were all shut. No one would be able to see or get inside the classroom.

“Mr. Harrington, what-”

Harrington walked over to Billy, silenced him with a tight grip on his hips.

Leans in close, lips brushing Billy’s ear when he murmurs, “You said anything.”

Billy can’t help the way his breath hitches. He feels frozen in place, unsure if this is even really happening. Harrington’s all in his space, fingertips bruising his waist. He bucks his hips experimentally, feels his teacher half-hard against his own hardening dick. 

“Holy fu-”

Billy’s unable to finish his thought. He’s suddenly being flipped around and bent over Harrington’s desk, face pressing into the cool wood. 

“Mr. Harrington,” he tries again, breathless.

“Steve.” He corrects.  
  


“Steve, wait.”

Except Steve doesn’t wait. Instead he undoes the thick leather belt, unbuttons Billy’s jeans, tugs them down over the swell of his ass, pulls his briefs down with them. They fall to the ground with a thump, pooling around his ankles.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve moans, grinding into Billy’s ass, painfully hard. “Nervous?”

“No.” Billy grunts, pressing back against Steve. “You fuck all your students, Steve, or am I just special?” He chuckles.

“With an ass like that, Princess, you’re the only one I want.”

Billy’s already blushing, but his pink cheeks only deepen when Steve grabs two handfuls of his ass and spreads, groaning when he sees Billy’s tight hole.

“Shit. That’s a virgin hole if I’ve ever seen one.” He rubs dry fingers around the circle of Billy’s muscle. “No one’s ever taken care of you, huh, sweetheart?”

“I can take care of myself.” Billy grits out.

Just because he’s never taken a dick doesn’t mean he hasn’t fucked himself on his fingers. Doesn’t mean he hasn’t dreamed of pinning Harrington down and bouncing on his cock.

“Sure you can. Open up.”

Billy looks over his shoulder the second Steve shoves two fingers into his mouth. They both moan as he immediately begins to lick them, coating them with spit. His dick is hard against the wood of the desk, already leaking and making a mess over the cherrywood. He gasps when a slick finger finds his hole, teases and prods before sliding into him.

He’s whining like a bitch in heat as Steve finds his prostate, ruthlessly rubs against it. He doesn’t feel the second finger until they’re both scissoring inside of him, the burn so fucking delicious. Pleasure so good it’s on the verge of pain.

“You’re so tight, baby,” Steve drapes his chest over Billy’s back. “You’re gonna feel so good around me. Think you can handle a third?” He kisses Billy’s neck, thrusting his fingers in and out of him, brushing his spot with every slide.

Billy’s shaking his head, legs trembling when Steve just laughs. Breathless when he mumbles _I think you can_ before sliding a third finger into him. It’s painful at first and he feels the stretch. He lets out a whimper as Steve slides his fingers out and spits on his hole before thrusting his fingers back inside.

“Please, Mr. Harrington. Please, please.”

“Please, what, kitten? Use your words.” Steve whispers into his ear, fingers tugging at his rim. “What do you need? Tell Daddy what you need.”

“Mr. Harrington - Daddy. Please, I’m ready. I’m ready for you, Daddy.”

Steve mutters a breathy _fuck_ as he pulls his fingers out. Billy hears him unbuckling his belt, hears him lower his zipper and let his pants drop to the floor. He licks Steve’s palm when he puts it in front of his mouth, watches over his shoulder as he slicks his huge cock, thick and long, gives it a couple pumps before he lines himself up with Billy’s hole.

“Say it.” Steve demands.

“Daddy.” Billy whines, word muffled with his face pressed into his arm.

“Louder.” Steve grabs his chin with his free hand, odd gentleness contrasting his harsh tone. “Say it.”

“Fuck me, Daddy.”

The cry Billy lets out when Steve sinks into him and bottoms out is embarrassing but he doesn’t care. Can’t care when just one second later Steve’s pounding into him with a bruising grip on his hips. Makes his hands scramble to grab the edge of the desk.

“Fuck, baby boy, look at you. So fucking tight, taking my dick so well, Princess. You were made for this.”

“Daddy,” Billy moans. “You’re so big.” He feels Steve in his fucking throat. “Harder, Mr. Harrington. Faster.”

Who is Steve to say no to his baby boy?

Except Steve pulled out. He watches as the boy’s tight virgin hole gapes around nothing before flipping Billy over to face him. Billy’s not expecting it when he’s lifted off the floor and laid down on the desk. His dick is red and throbbing against his stomach as Steve yanks his pants off his ankles and throws them aside before spreading his legs as wide as they go and pushing them up to Billy’s chest, splitting him in half as he sinks back into him.

“Daddy - ah!” Billy cries out. 

His back arches as Steve pounds into him, huge cock spearing him open and pressing directly into his spot. It feels like he’s getting impossibly deeper in this new position, balls deep as their hips smack with every thrust. It’s impossible to miss his prostate.

“So good, baby boy. You feel so good around Daddy’s cock. No one else can make you feel like this, baby.”

“Only you, Daddy.” Billy moans, clenching around Steve’s cock as he feels himself spiraling closer to the edge.

Steve only thrusts harder and faster, holding Billy’s legs open and in place as he rails him. He leans down and kisses Billy, licking over his lips. He slides his tongue into Billy’s mouth, open and welcoming, and finds Billy’s tongue immediately. He soaks up Billy’s moans and whines as Billy soaks his.

“I’m close.” Billy pants against Steve’s lips. “Gonna come, Daddy, I need - ah - please.” He whimpers.

“Come, Billy.” Steve encourages. “Come on Daddy’s cock, baby, I wanna feel you come.” 

Steve picks up the pace, fucking into Billy’s tight hole as he leans down and takes one of his nipples in his mouth. He sucks on the nub, feels Billy arch his back upward as he scrapes his teeth against it. Billy’s like a vice around his dick, so tight and velvety. He squeezes around Steve’s dick as he cums, shooting white up and onto his exposed chest, some staining his half-buttoned shirt.

Steve, however, doesn’t let up. His pace doesn’t slow as he fucks Billy through his orgasm and moves onto his other nipple, sucking until it's red and hard and glistening.

“Mr. Harrington, please.” Billy whines under him, gone limbless and pliant as he lets Steve use him. “Wanna feel you come.” He leans down to Steve’s ear, moans, “Come inside me, Daddy.”

That’s what does it for Steve. He moans into Billy’s neck as he comes inside the boy, fingertips digging into his thighs as he holds them open. He thrusts harshly once, twice, before moaning and flopping down, laying on top of Billy. He grunts as his dick slides out of his baby, looks down between them to watch the way his cum leaks out of his hole and down his thighs.

“Fuck.” Steve groans, thumbs rubbing circles into Billy’s hips.

“Yeah, you did.” Billy chuckles, loosely bracketing Steve’s sides with his thighs.

“Think you can go again?” He asks. “I’ll ride you if it counts as extra credit.” 


End file.
